


He Stopped Loving Her Today

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Game: Halo 4, HALO 4 Romance, Halo 4 Death of Cortana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: A song parody of the heart-breaking George Jones song, "He Stopped Loving Her Today." If you've never heard the original give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1R2F9f2Cl6YSongwriters: Bobby Braddock / Curly PutmanHe Stopped Loving Her Today lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLCSong: George Jones, 1980
Relationships: Cortana/John-117 | Master Chief
Kudos: 10





	He Stopped Loving Her Today

He Stopped Loving Her Today  
George Jones

* * *

He said, "No. We go together," she told him, "Not this time."  
As the years went slowly by, she still preyed upon his mind

He kept her chip next to his heart, went half-crazy now and then  
He still loved her through it all, hoping she'd come back again.

Kept some data by his bed dated twenty-five fifty-seven  
He had underlined in red every single "I need you."

I went to see him just today, oh but I didn't see no tears  
All dressed up to go away, first time I'd seen him smile in years

He stopped loving her today  
They placed a flag on his casket  
And soon they'll carry him away  
He stopped loving her today

You know, she came to see him one last time  
We all wondered if she would  
And it kept runnin' through my mind "this time he's over her for good"

He stopped loving her today  
They placed a flag on his casket  
And soon they'll carry him away  
He stopped loving her today


End file.
